


Home

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction/Little Mix PJO Drabbles [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To new friends.” Harry says, holding up a can of soda.<br/>“To new friends.” The rest of the group echos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Liam grinned as he watched Louis pull his armor on. They were finally back at camp, Kronos was defeated - for all Liam hoped he was dead, he knew it wasn’t possible - and things were going back to normal. Well, kind of.

His relationship with so many of the kids at camp is so different now, after everything they’ve gone through together. The battles, losing so many campers - Liam can’t forget the look on Percy Jackson’s face when Silena died - it’s brought them all closer than Liam thought they would ever be.

“What’re you thinking about?” Louis asks, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. Liam shrugs.

“Everything’s gonna be so different now.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, “but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Not at all.” Liam smiles at everyone sitting with them - Harry, Niall, Zayn, even Perrie and her friends have joined them on the beach.

“To new friends.” Harry says, holding up a can of soda.

“To new friends.” The rest of the group echos.

“And new relationships.” Niall adds, lacing his fingers with Harry’s.

“Speaking of…” Zayn points down the beach, where Percy and Annabeth are sitting, wrapped around each other.

“It’s about time.” Jade sighs.

“It wasn’t right until now.” Jesy, another of Perrie’s friends and a daughter of Aphrodite, says. Zayn nods.

“Words from Aphrodite herself.”

“Well, if Aphrodite said it…” Louis trails off, rolling his eyes.

“Careful.” Liam murmurs. Louis just shrugs, leaning into Liam’s side.

Liam sighs fondly, looking around at his new friends.

_At least something good came out of this damn war_. He thinks, wrapping an arm around Louis as the sun starts to go down.


End file.
